Car Drabble
by williz
Summary: An answer to melleh1's drabble challenges. One word per day until AWE comes out! Willabeth all the way!


**Drabble: Car**

**Author: williz**

**Summary: A response to melleh1's drabble challenges. This is soooo fun, you don't even know! Unless you've done it. Yes, but today the word is "car".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own William Turner or Elizabeth Swann.

* * *

**

"Will…"

"Elizabeth? It's bloody three in the morning!! Why the hell are you calling me right now?" William Turner demanded as he sat in his bed, his hair ruffled and his eyes half shut. He reached up to scratch the nape of his neck.

"I'm havin' lot'sa fun, Willie boy…" the voice on the other end grounded out. "An'm drunk, ter."

"Elizabeth, for God's sake….don't hang up. Where are you?"

"In the navy," she sang, giggling.

"I'm serious! Pull yourself together and tell me where you are."

"He left me. An' I don' feel good, but I'm ok, because I'm with my friends Captain Morgan and Jack Daniels. Jack's not a captain though. Just a kick arse guy."

"Damnit, Elizabeth! Where the fuck are you?!"

"Touchy! I'm at Joe's Pubbery…but I'm alright. I just wanted to say hello. Because I lub you."

"Joe's Pub," Will repeated, before continuing. "Elizabeth, do _not_ move. Do not leave that place. I'll be there in less than ten minutes. Just do not move! Understand?!"

"Yes, sir!"

A few minutes later, Will burst into the pub and saw Elizabeth dancing on the bar, kicking a glass off of it and yelling to the music. The young man immediately hurried up to his best friend and lifted her, pulling her easily down into his arms and shaking his head. He figured the bastard broke up with her and she had gone for a drink, ending up drinking the night away inadvertently….or advertently, either one.

"Come on, love. Let's go."

She was humming as he helped her walk outside. "Kin I take meh shoes off, Will Yam?"

"No."

"Why?" She asked, giggling and taking them off anyways as he walked.

"Elizabeth, stop it!" He grabbed the shoes from her and lifted her into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way to his car. His 2005 Lexus shone in its dark blue splendor under the street light, the streets relatively quiet.

Opening the door, he set her inside and buckled her in, seeing her head lull as he hurried around to his side of the car. As he got in and buckled his seat belt, he felt Elizabeth put a hand on her shoulder. Before he drove away, she took his face and turned it to her.

Will was shocked to see that her eyes were relatively clear now. "Will?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm rescuing you from yourself, Elizabeth. That's why."

She tilted her head. "I treat you terribly and you're my best friend. Why are you always here?"

He started the car, pausing as he thought for awhile, driving down the eerily lit streets in silence. She stayed staring at him, the drink still inebriating her, but not as terribly as it had been.

When he finally pulled up in front of his apartment building and turned off his car, Will sat there, running his hand through his still unruly hair. He had quickly pulled jeans on over his boxers and still had his white t-shirt on over his torso, but he had done nothing to conceal the fact that he just woke up.

"It's exactly that, Elizabeth."

"Exactly what?"

"You are my best friend. And the only thing I have in my life worth having. And I'll do everything possible to see to your safety." He still hadn't met her eyes.

She took her seat belt off and leaned over, setting her head on his shoulder and cuddling him. "He blew me off tonight, so I decided to go see what he was up to. And I found him in bed with his bloody _coworker_. Disgusting wretch! I never loved him, but…God, my pride is so dead."

"Your brain too, what with all that crap in your system."

She sighed, ignoring him, and pushed herself further into him. "You're the best friend I'll ever have, Will." She missed the hurt that splayed quickly across Will's features. _Best friend. Friend. Only a friend._

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "You'll always have Will Turner, Lizzie."

She suddenly moved her head, looking straight into his eyes. "I love you."

"W—What?"

"I love you so much…you know, I've loved you since I was sixteen and never had the guts to tell you? I love you. You're always here for me, even at three o'clock in the bloody morning. And I'm drunk, but I mean all of this. I'm in love with you, Will Turner." Her eyes were sincere, despite the slight cloudiness.

He was even more surprised when her lips met his in a soft, loving kiss. He could taste alcohol in her breath and on her soft, beautiful lips, but didn't mind it. The girl he had loved since he was eighteen, his best friend of nine years, was kissing him and in love with him.

As she pulled back a minute later, she grinned dreamily. "Promise me this will happen again when I'm not drunk off my arse, Will Turner. Someday in the future."

He suddenly got brought back to reality. She wouldn't remember this tomorrow. He would carry her upstairs to his room, put her in his bed and sleep on the couch, and she would wake up tomorrow with the worst hangover and eat his breakfast, and she wouldn't remember the kiss or the love. "I promise."

She kissed him again before slumping down against his chest, completely unconscious. With a sigh, he set her back against the seat and got out, lifting her in his arms and carrying her inside.

* * *

(A/N): I broke the rules and wrote about 1000 words. Sorry guys!!!! But this was important to be this long.

Hope you guys are alright with it, and it was fun!!!

Not sure if I did it right, but whatever.

Hope you like it.

-williz


End file.
